Fragments de vie
by Lynne5
Summary: Succession de petits drabbles avec ou sans spoilers, et de tous les genres. Des couples Kurogane x Fye, Shaolan x Sakura mais pas que ça. Un peu de Fye cette fois.
1. Mensonge

Genre: Angst

Spoiler: Se situe durant Infinity, mais de spoilers majeurs.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. J'aurai bien voulu, mais bon...

* * *

Mensonge

Je souris avec mes lèvres, et ça n'atteint jamais mes yeux. C'est pour ça que je les ferme

Tu souris avec les yeux, et jamais des lèvres.

Mais à présent, je ne souris plus.

Et tes yeux sont éteints.

J'ai abandonné le rôle de l'éternel optimiste. Du fou.

Et toi, tu continues à prétendre d'être le Grand Mauvais Ninja que rien ne blesse.

Qui est le menteur, de nous deux?


	2. Crayons de couleur

Personnages : C! Shaolan, Tomoyo, avec un petit Shaolan + Sakura

Genre: Fluff

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent aux Clamp, le thème est d'Opéra, et les personnages ont été tirés au sort (nous sommes des fanatiques de cette pratique qui pour moi, relève du masochisme- je n'arrête pas de tirer FWR. La poisse.) Se passe durant le monde de Piffle.

* * *

-Tiens, bonjour, Shaolan-kun! 

-Que…Oh! Bonjour Tomoyo-san!

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi poli, tu sais, lui rappela la présidente de la Piffle Company. Que fais-tu? Enchaîna-t-elle sans transition.

-J'achète des crayons de couleur pour Fye-san. Il s'occupe beaucoup de nous et je voudrais lui faire un cadeau pour le remercier.

-C'est très mignon de ta part! Je ne savais pas que qu'il dessinait et…

Tomoyo partit alors dans des rêves de gloires et d'étoiles scintillantes, s'extasiant sur la merveilleuse équipe qu'elle formerait avec Fye pour pouvoir faire plus de merveilleux costumes pour la merveilleuse Sakura-chan, ho ho ho…

Shaolan, lui, regardait pensivement ses crayons. Il aimait les petits chatons que dessinait le magicien pour représenter la princesse.


	3. Bambi

Personnages : Fye, Mokona

Genre : Lime

Temps : Après le chapitre 125

Disclaimer: Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont au Clamp et le thème à Opéra (qui rigolait comme une bossue pour le coup).

* * *

Ils s'enlaçaient, presque désespérément. Les soupirs de plaisir de Fye s'élevèrent dans la pièce, uniquement étouffés par les baisers de Kurogane. Les mains du brun descendirent, parcourant le corps du magicien avec possessivité. Le blond se mit à gémir alors que le ninja commença à lui grignoter le cou, les mains descendant toujours plus bas. 

Mokona ouvrit de grands yeux. Kuro-papa et Fye- maman s'étaient enfin réconciliés! Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte ça à Yuuko.

Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Ce qui le fit immédiatement repérer.

Alors, avant que Kuro-rin ne décide d'abréger sa vie -cet homme était tout simplement trop caractériel pour son propre bien- il lui dédia son regard le plus innocent qu'il put. Et en le voyant, le ninja se sentit vaguement ému. La boule de poils ressemblait à un jeune faon qui avait croisé sa route un peu plus tôt. Puis, se remémora-t-il alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres, qui avait fini dans son assiette.

* * *

_Ou comment casser l'ambiance en une leçon._

_Le ménage à trois Fye/Mokona/Bambi m'a bien traversé l'esprit mais c'était trop…inesthétique_.


	4. Baton de jade et caverne de chair

Personnages : Sakura, Kukunéné

Genre : Délire

Temps :Avant le chapitre 125

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, personnages aux Clamp et tirés au sort, et thème à Opéra.

* * *

-…Alors, tu vois, quand un homme aime une femme, ils ont envie, parfois, que…euh…le bâton de jade de l'homme rencontre la caverne de chair de la femme, et… 

Sakura observait le grand ninja lui faire une leçon de vie, sans mot dire.

Elle hochait la tête, rougissait - écho du rougissement d'embarras de Kurogane-, alors qu'intérieurement elle pleurait de rire.

Le ninja avait beaucoup d'imagination quand il s'agissait de décrire le sexe tout en évitant les termes trop crûs.

Elle ne savait quelle éducation était donnée dans son monde, mais au pays de Clow, on parlait de tout, sans tabous. Elle avait eu droit à des explications sur le sexe lorsque -pour son plus grand embarras- elle avait été réglée.

Elle vit que Fye avait remarqué son manège mais n'avait rien dit. Après tout, le brun était en train de lui fournir des munitions pour se faire asticoter toute sa vie.

-…Et c'est comme ça que naissent les enfants…

N'était-elle pas un jeune princesse, pure et innocente?

* * *

_Opéra, je te jure que tu as vraiment des lectures bizarres._


	5. Géométrie dans l'espace

Drabble : Géométrie dans l'espace

Personnages : Fei-et-oui-encore-lui Wang Reed, Kurogane

Disclaimer: TRC est à Clamp, le thème est à cette débilité d'Opéra, et les personnages ont été encore et toujours tirés au sort. Masochisme, quand tu nous tiens...

* * *

Maintenant, il avait le nom du meurtrier de sa mère. Malgré les évènements qui avaient eu lieu, Kurogane se sentait tout de même terriblement satisfait. 

Quand il aurait la tête de ce Fei Wang au bout de son katana, cet enfoiré qui, en plus d'avoir tué sa mère était la cause profonde de son voyage à travers les dimensions, il allait vraiment lui faire la tête au carré. Voire au cube. Puis il le découperait en petits morceaux.

Des triangles ou des parallélépipèdes, pour ce que ça pouvait lui faire.

* * *

_Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis!!! Kurogane fight!!!!! Je sais, c'est court, mais je vous ai mit une petite traduction en ligne, pour me faire pardonner...  
_


	6. Promesse

Disclaimer: Les demoiselles Clamp ont eu la gentillesse de créer ces persos, histoire qu'on puisse s'amuser avec quand elles ont le dos tourné. Ce serait honteux de ne pas en profiter, non? Je crains que cette fois-ci, le thème ne soit de moi (ainsi que le choix des personnages).  
Un petit KuroFye si vous lisez entre les lignes

Note: Désolée pour l'absence, les vacances, vous savez ce que c'est...

* * *

Promesse

« Kurogane. Tu es finalement revenu. » La princesse Tomoyo n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Un groupe de personnes avait atterris dans son jardin. Il y avait un borgne - dont il émanait une puissante magie- un jeune garçon, la fille la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vu -mais ça, son cerveau ne l'imprima que plus tard-, une étrange boule de poils blanche et Kurogane.

Le ninja n'avait pas réellement changé. Il avait toujours l'air aussi grognon, ses cheveux étaient toujours une masse indomptable, mais en croisant son regard…

« Tomoyo? »

Il avait l'air perdu. Elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois cette intonation chez lui, le jour fatidique de leur rencontre. Il dut s'en apercevoir, car il se recomposa immédiatement.

Il se redressa, une lueur mortelle éclaira son regard et il s'adressa à elle avec son rictus de loup.

« Enfin. Je vais te faire payer pour tout ça, espèce de… »

«Kurogane! Ne parle pas comme ça à la princesse! »

Ah, l'indéfectible Sôma. Tout paraissait si normal qu'elle éclata de rire. Il lui avait tellement manqué…

¤

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle fit plus ample connaissance avec les compagnons de son ninja. Après, bien entendu, leur avoir donné une chambre et s'être enquéri de leur état de santé. Tous allaient bien, et c'est pour cela qu'ils dînaient à présent ensembles.

La petite brune, avec qui elle était tombée d'accord pour s'accoler mutuellement le 'chan', ce qui avait fait sourire Kurogane et un peu le magicien borgne, comme une blague connue d'eux seuls, était absolument charmante. Instinctivement, elle lui faisait confiance. Le brun qui l'accompagnait, Shaolan-kun, était visiblement son chevalier servant. Étrange, car il semblait que la jeune fille le repoussait. Subtilement, pas méchamment. Mais tout de même. Oh, peut-être avait-il prit son rôle trop à cœur et énervé Sakura-chan. Elle eut une grimace compatissante. Elle savait bien ce que c'était. Le borgne, Fye-san, était courtois et poli, bien qu'un peu distant. Il ne mangeait pas, se contentant de nourrir la petite boule de poils à même son assiette. Mokona- qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour un shikigami- paraissait enjoué et heureux. Mais, de temps en temps, il regardait alternativement Fye-san et Kurogane avec détresse.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Sakura-chan, elle observa Kurogane du coin de l'œil. Il veillait sur ce petit groupe avec une acuité d'aigle, ne laissant pas un mouvement hors de sa surveillance. En particulier le blond, Fye-san.

Elle sourit un peu tristement. Apparemment, Kurogane avait trouvé des compagnons de valeur. Il restait tout aussi brutal dans ses propos, mais elle savait d'où venait le changement.

Il avait appris la leçon pour laquelle elle l'avait envoyé au loin.

Mais, elle était heureuse que Kurogane se soit trouvé une véritable raison pour se battre, même si elle n'avait pas été capable de lui inspirer.

¤

Le lendemain, elle convoqua Kurogane. Elle écouta l'histoire de son voyage, qu'elle soupçonna d'être totalement édulcorée, et pris sa décision. Le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé n'avait plus lieu d'être. Alors, elle le retira.

Kurogane se contenta de la maudire entre ses dents, profitant que Sôma ne soit pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Elle, elle se contenta de sourire. La force de Kurogane n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son départ. Elle décida que c'était de bon augure.

¤

Ils retrouvèrent la plume deux jours plus tard, dans un repère d'Oni dont ils vinrent à bout sans pertes. Mais blessés. Sauf, étrangement, Fye-san.

Elle trouva cela curieux, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait la confiance du plus paranoïaque de ses ninja.

Ils restèrent le temps de tous guérir. Puis un soir, les deux adultes de ce petit groupe s'éclipsèrent au loin.

Kurogane revint le lendemain, seul, le visage fermé et les jointures blanches à force d'être serrées sur le manche de son sabre.

Quand il croisa le regard des autres, il se contenta de dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Sakura-chan eut l'air profondément chagrinée, mais ne dit rien et ne versa pas une larme, se contentant de poser ses mains, si petites en comparaison, sur celles de Kurogane.

Shaolan-kun baissa les yeux au sol, et tout son corps respirait la culpabilité.

Mokona pleurait, inconsolable.

Seulement à ce moment là, Kurogane lâcha son épée. Encore fraîche de sang.

Puis, les deux enfants- avec un tel regard, étaient-ils encore des enfants? - prirent la décision de repartir. Et je pus voir à quel point cela blessa Kurogane de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant. Mais la Sorcière des Dimensions lui annonça que le prix était hors de sa portée, qu'il n'avait plus rien de précieux à lui céder.

Il les vit partir, bouillant de rage et sans rien dire que des recommandations, mais malgré tout, Tomoyo n'avait jamais vu d'adieu aussi triste.

Celui qu'elle avait devant elle était un homme brisé.

« Pardon, Kurogane. »

* * *

_C'est une histoire qui est partie en sucette toute seule. Elle s'est prise en main, et s'est dit, 'oh, et si j'angstais, histoire qu'on rigole?'_

_J'en ai marre, je voulais un KuroFye tout niais en POV de Tomoyo (qui c'est bien connu est une fangirl absolue) et non, mademoiselle n'était pas contente._

_Rien de plus caractérielle qu'une fic née à trois heures du matin… _


	7. Viol

Drabble : Viol

Personnages : Shaolan, Bonus

Genre : Humour. Oui, vous avez bien lu...

Temps : Pas de spoilers

* * *

Il se sentait sale. Humilié. Shaolan était quelqu'un de calme, réservé voire introverti, stoïque, et surtout, surtout calme. 

Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, non, loin de là. Cela se produisait presque tous les jours. Il s'adossa au mur carrelée la salle de bain.

Il en avait assez. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ses compagnons de voyage, qu'ils l'aidaient à chercher les plumes de la princesse qu'il pouvait le tolérer.

-Qui a encore utilisé ma brosse à dents?!!

* * *

_Alors, qui y a cru?_

_J'avoue avoir eu du mal. Imaginer un viol avec de l'humour, merci mais non merci. Mais comme on dit avec Op', « Mon cul, mon coeur, mon âme, mais pas ma brosse à dents »_


	8. Poli sans frotter

Disclaimer: Spoiler!! Sinon, comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Poli sans frotter

Fye avait une attitude fermée au monde entier, sous ses dehors avenant. Il était trop lisse, n'offrant aucune prise à personne.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait leur faire croire. Une personne bien réelle se dissimulait sous cette façade trop polie. Le mage avait tenté tant bien que mal de cacher toutes les preuves de cette existence inopportune.

Cela aurait pu marcher. S'il n'y avait eu Kurogane. Le ninja n'avait pas pour habitude d'accepter qu'on lui mente. Alors il avait cherché. Gratté la surface.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce qu'il avait trouvé lui avait plu.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce qu'il avait trouvé lui avait déplu.

Ce n'était pas satisfaisant. C'était un peu ce qu'il avait craint et attendu à la fois. Mais c'était _juste_. Vrai. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_J'essaye comme je peux d'évacuer le trauma du chapitre 151...Review?  
_


	9. Deux rires que les anges envient

Personnages :C!Shaolan, Sakura

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Clamp, et c'est le come-back d'Opéra pour les personnages et le thème. Et pour une fois, aucun spoiler.

* * *

Deux rires que les anges envient

Vous avez grandit ensemble.

Tu l'intimidais, avant. Mais son père l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit de te faire confiance. Son père était gentil. Et il avait souvent-voire toujours, même si elle n'aimait pas l'admettre- raison.

Alors elle était venue vers toi. Elle t'avait tendu la main, et t'avait emmené dans son monde.

Un monde brillant. Un monde de joie, de couleurs chatoyantes et d'_amour._

Mais ça, tu t'en es rendu compte trop tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est devenue petit à petit ton univers. Vous aviez des moments que vous étiez les seuls à partager. Et tu en étais fier et heureux, malgré toutes les remontrances de son frère aîné.

C'était parfait.

Mais, la volonté d'un autre, de quelqu'un d'extérieur à cette bulle de bonheur à tout fait voler en éclat.

Tu ne regrette pas le prix que tu as payé pour la garder en vie. Tu aurais fait beaucoup plus pour elle. Tout.

Mais, alors que tu la regarde dormir de ce sommeil inquiétant, qui te demande toute ta volonté pour ne pas aller vérifier qu'elle est toujours vivante, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te demander.

Pourquoi?

* * *

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, et à tous les lecteurs silencieux. Fragments de vie a désormais dépassé les 1000 hits, je suis fière de mon bébé! _

_Sinon, c'est Mayhem qui a eut la trentième review, donc tu as (encore) un thème de ton choix de dispo... Pour qui le suivant? _


	10. Une interprétation de la nécessité

Perso: Kurogane, Sakura

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, à mon plus grand désespoir...

* * *

**Une interprétation de la nécessité**

En tant que princesse, elle avait du apprendre très jeune à faire des choix, et en supporter les conséquences.

Du moins, c'était la base de l'éducation des princesses dans son monde. Soit dit en passant, il était persuadé que Tomoyo n'avait fait que sous-estimer ce qui allait lui tomber dessus si…_quand_ il allait rentrer.

Mais il y avait des moments où les princesses bien intentionnées se convainquaient de porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules.

Au Japon, il aurait botté les fesses de Tomoyo, et le sujet aurait été clos.

Ici, sur le plateau de jeu morbide d'Infinity, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de regarder et attendre. Puis subir, au final.

Très anti-ninja.

Pas du tout lui.

Et il avait beau hurler après la Garce inter dimensionnelle, secouer Fye comme un prunier pour le sortir de son apathie ou tenter d'apaiser le gamin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre.

Sans approuver, bien sûr, et avec la ferme intention de donner une fessée bien sentie à sa pseudo-fille fugueuse.

Parce que princesse ou pas, c'était à lui qu'avait incombé le rôle de papa, non?


	11. Bonus 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont aux Clamp, le thème est le bonus de Serleena pour la dixième review! J'espère que ça va te plaire.**  
**

* * *

**Halloween**

Fye sourit tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le groupe. Ils étaient arrivés dans un monde, et (à croire que les dieux avaient un solide sens de l'humour) était arrivé pour une fête traditionnelle. Halloween. Le principe était amusant, se déguiser en monstre et obtenir des bonbons.

Ici, c'était une fête. A Seles, on appelait ça du racket, mais comme tout le monde avait l'air de s'y prêter de bon cœur, il n'allait pas venir détériorer l'ambiance.

Sur l'insistance de Mokona, (ça faisait longtemps que Fye ne lançait plus de telles futilités, et un certain ninja savait pourquoi, si si, suivez son regard) toute la petite famille s'était déguisée pour l'occasion. Oui, même Kurogane.

Fye s'autorisa un petit rire de dérision. Ils n'avaient pourtant vraiment pas besoin de se déguiser. Un ninja, un magicien vampire, une princesse, un mage-guerrier et une boule de poils parlante.

Non, ils n'avaient nul besoin de se travestir, même si Sakura était adorable en Reine des Fées. Et Shaolan avait l'air plus enfantin dans son costume d'elfe des bois. Et Kurogane était presque mignon en pirate. Lui n'avait pas voulu se déguiser. Exhiber ses crocs et sortir ses griffes lui suffirait.

Ils avaient tous l'air si joyeux, heureux de ce semblant de retour à la normale que Fye avait envie de hurler.

Les dieux avaient vraiment un sens de l'humour pourri.

* * *

_Je sais, le jeu de mot Fay/fée (ce que signifie le prénom de Fye dans la VO) est nul, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…_


	12. Main et zoo

Drabble : Main et zoo

Personnages : Kurogane, R!Shaolan

Genre : Fluff ou angst? Kawai en tous cas

Temps : Après le chapitre 125

* * *

Les plumes de la princesse avaient le chic pour atterrir là où il ne le fallait pas. Cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception.

C'était pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient dans un zoo. La plume se trouvait dans la cage de l'un des animaux, mais le manjuu ne savait pas précisément dans laquelle.

Il baissa les yeux sur le nouveau venu du groupe. Shaolan fixait les cages, les yeux perdus dans le vague et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

C'est pour cela que Kurogane, qui ressentait une vague sympathie pour ce gosse, si semblable à l'autre, ne put s'empêcher de poser sa large main sur la tête du gamin et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Même s'il s'ouvrirait certainement le ventre plutôt que de l'avouer, il ne laisserait pas sa petite famille bancale et auto-proclamée se disloquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

_Très largement inspiré de la page 16 du chapitre 137. Kuro-papa a trop la classe! _


	13. Sourire dans l'eau

Attention, spoilers, mais pas centré dessus.

* * *

Sourire dans l'eau

Je souris. Que je sois heureux ou triste, que j'ai envie de chanter ou pleurer. Tout le temps.

Tu me traites de menteur pour ça. Je ne te comprends pas.

Moi qui me suis condamné à devenir vagabond, moi qui ai tué mon frère, moi qui suis maudit , pourquoi me refuses-tu ce simple plaisir?

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était offensant ou dégoûtant.

J'aime sourire. Ce n'est pas pour toi ou les enfants que je le fais.

Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un égoïste? Je souris pour moi. Uniquement pour moi.

Parce que, lorsque je le fais, je chasse ma solitude. Moi qui suis forcé à vivre sans attache, je m'offre cette illusion. Celle de ne pas être seul. Celle d'être entouré, choyé et aimé.

Qui es-tu pour prétendre me l'arracher?

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup faire un Fye de mauvaise foi. Mon pêché mignon comme qui dirait..._


	14. Mascotte

Salut tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai deserté ffnet, mais à présent, me revoilà! Et avec un drabble un peu drôle, pour changer

Personnages : Clow, Fei-je-suis-un-connard Wang Reed

Genre : Humour

* * *

Mascotte

Clow contempla les Mokonas avec satisfaction. Ils avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot.

Voilà qui serait apte à contrecarrer les plans de son abruti de descendant. En voilà un qui n'avait pas le sens de l'humour.

Il ferma les yeux, imaginant la scène opposant les quatre voyageurs - merci à la prescience - à cet idiot compassé de Fei Wang. Avec, au milieu, leur mascotte Mokona, babillant joyeusement sur la déco.

La scène était hilarante à imaginer.

Il était vraiment satisfait du design des Mokonas. Il s'autorisa un sourire complice avec Yuko avant de retourner à la lourde tâche de dévier le futur.

* * *

_Franchement, heureusement que c'est du av A, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement. Et je HAIS Fei Wang, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas. Et j'arrête pas de le tirer…_

_Opéra, arrête de rigoler!!_


End file.
